


Haikyuu!! Tumblr Collection

by Goldenonyx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Based on a Tumblr Post, Coffee Shops, Formal meetings, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Tumblr Prompt, mystic messenger crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenonyx/pseuds/Goldenonyx
Summary: Here is a collection of different Haikyuu!! scenerios I've done based off of my Tumblr requests.If you have an idea, visit my Tumblr and submit it!





	1. Intro

Here are the collected works of my Tumblr writings. If you want to submit a prompt and pairing, go ahead to my [Tumblr](https://thegoldenonyx.tumblr.com/) and send them my way!

Kagehina: [2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10322402/chapters/22820468), [5](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10322402/chapters/22820723), [8](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10322402/chapters/22891056), [10](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10322402/chapters/22943412), [12](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10322402/chapters/22972803)

Bokuaka: [3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10322402/chapters/22820516), [15](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10322402/chapters/23058399), [19](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10322402/chapters/23290236)

Iwaoi: [4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10322402/chapters/22820672)

Daisuga: [6](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10322402/chapters/22820756), [9](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10322402/chapters/22918947)

Iwadai: [7](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10322402/chapters/22851350)

Tsukiyama: [11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10322402/chapters/22950582), [17](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10322402/chapters/23163381)

Bokuroo: [13](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10322402/chapters/23016000), [18](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10322402/chapters/23273316)

Oihina: [14](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10322402/chapters/23037939)

Ennofuta: [16](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10322402/chapters/23116575)


	2. Intro

**Prompt: Kageyama nervously proposes to Hinata after the final match.**   
**Pairing: Hinata x Kageyama**   
**Sent in by anon**

“Tobio-chan~” Oikawa sang. Kageyama stopped walking and turned around to face the other setter.

“Oikawa-san,” he responded curtly, he really didn’t want to do this today. He and Oikawa had been better since they were both on the national team, but their competitiveness also skyrocketed. Whatever Oikawa was in such a cheery mood about, he didn’t want to hear it.

“Don’t be like that Tobio-chan~ I’m just checking on my favorite rival,” he smiled cheerfully. While the smile was cheerful, his eyes held another emotion, it looked like concern.

“Checking on me?” Kageyama asked, raising one eyebrow. He didn’t understand.

“Well, yeah,” he said, a serious look coming over him. “When you’re nervous before a game you just file your nails or sit with Chibi-chan, you never wander around. I get that this is the biggest game of our career, being the Olympics and all, but this isn’t like you.” He was right, Kageyama never did this before a game. It might be the Olympic final, but he always went into every game the same, so what was different this time?

“What is it?” Oikawa asked, sensing the younger boy’s train of thought.

“We really need to win this game,” he responded, his voice almost a whisper.

“And why is that? Don’t say because it’s the Olympics, because I know that’s not it,” Oikawa pushed, tilting his head. Kageyama sighed, maybe it would help telling someone.

“It wouldn’t be right if we didn’t win. If this is going to work, we have to win,” he answered bluntly.

“What are you scheming?” Oikawa asked, a slight smile on his face. Of course he knew. Of course.

“I…a…I want to propose,” he admitted, looking down at his shoes.

“Well then, let’s go kick some butt,” Oikawa grinned, grabbing Kageyama and dragging him to the court.

The game was crazy to say the least. Kageyama was on the bench the first two sets, Oikawa in as setter. He was okay with it though, it gave him more time to watch his boyfriend, something he never got tired of. The first set went to Japan, Hinata scoring the final point. The second set was close, but the opposing team took it in the end. Kageyama switched with Oikawa in the middle of the third set, which also went to the opposing team, this time not as close. With Kageyama now in, the fourth set was taken with ease, Bokuto taking the final point. They went into the final set tied, 2-2. This was it, all or nothing. It was a fierce back and fourth battle, but in the end, Japan emerged victorious.

“Tobio!” Hinata screamed as he jumped on his back, almost falling to the floor. Kageyama was nervous, they had won, which was a good thing, but now he didn’t have an excuse. He saw Oikawa out of the corner of his eye walking towards him, a small box in his hand. As he passed by, he handed the box to Kageyama, walking away with a wink. Kageyama took a deep breath, now or nothing.

“Shouyo,” he started, pulling the other boy off his back. Hinata looked back at him curiously. Now or never.

“Shouyo,” he repeated, running his free hand through his hair. “When I first met you, I was confused, amazed, and angry. I was amazed at how much effort you put into volleyball, I was angry that you weren’t using your full potential, and I was confused why I hadn’t met you sooner. In the entire three months between that first meeting and our meeting at Karasuno, I thought about you everyday, I wondered what you were doing, if you were playing volleyball. I wondered how much better you would be next time we met. I don’t know how we both ended up at Karasuno, but I like to think it was fate. It was because I met you that I was able to leave behind my past self, it was because of you that I actually started to enjoy volleyball again. In all the years that I have known you, I’ve been able to experience so many things, all because of you. Because of you, I am who I am today, and I love you so much for sticking by me through everything. I was terrified when I accidentally confessed to you in second year, but it ended up being the best thing I’ve ever done. Well, hopefully second best,” he took a deep breath and got down on his knee, pulling the box open in front of him. “Hinata Shouyo, would you make today the best day of my life? No matter what the future holds, I want us to go through it together. I guess what I’m trying to say is, will you marry me?”

Everything froze. Time, movement, everything. Kageyama held his breath, waiting for Hinata to do something, anything. Shock complete took over Hinata, and Kageyama wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. The shock slowly melted from his face, taken over instead by the largest, brightest smile Kageyama had ever seen.

“Of course I’ll marry you!” he cheered, rushing forward and tackling Kageyama in a hug. Towering over him, Hinata leaned in for the most passionate kiss Kageyama had ever experienced. This was happening, Hinata had said yes.

There, on the volleyball court, where so much had happened, from fights to first kisses, a new chapter opened.

Kageyama couldn’t wait for the rest of their lives.


	3. Bokuaka

**Prompt: “You know me, so you know what I meant, didn’t you?”**   
**Pairing: Bokuto x Akaashi**   
**Sent in by tobeflyhaikyuu**

It started off like any other Saturday. He woke up, went to practice, and went out with Bokuto, Kuroo, and Kenma. A normal Saturday. Today, however, would turn out to be anything but normal.

“Akaaaaaaaasshhhiiiiiiiiiii,” Bokuto whined as Akaashi cleaned up the gym.

“Bokuto-san, we don’t have time,” Akaashi sighed; they were supposed to meet Kuroo and Kenma across town in a half hour, they didn’t have time to keep practicing.

“Akaaaaaaaasssshhhhhiiiiiiii,” he complained, picking up a stray volleyball.

“No Bokuto-san, come help me take the net down,” Akaashi instructed, taking the ball from Bokuto’s hands and putting it with the others. He heard Bokuto’s dejected sigh as they walked to the net, taking it down. He could sense that Bokuto was falling into a mood, so he took it upon himself to fix it.

“Let’s hurry, we don’t want to keep Kuroo-san and Kenma waiting,” Akaashi uttered. He knew as soon as he mentioned the two Nekoma players, Bokuto’s mood would instantly shift.

“Come on!” Bokuto cheered, rushing out of the gym. Akaashi sighed and followed him to the club room to get changed.

The entire way to meet their friends, Bokuto rambled on and on about anything and everything. Akaashi sat back in silence, perfectly happy just listening. He enjoyed his time with Bokuto, it made him feel whole. Whenever he was with Bokuto he felt giddy. Whenever he was away from Bokuto, he had a strange feeling in his chest; it felt like something was missing. Akaashi never thought much of it, until, that is, he was sitting on a park bench with Kenma; Bokuto and Kuroo having some sort of contest on the swings.

“You like him,” Kenma said bluntly. Akaashi’s head shot over to him, his eyes wide.

“What gives you that idea?” Akaashi choked. Sure, he thought maybe his feelings towards Bokuto were more than friendly, but he never thought anyone else would think the same.

“Your eyes are soft when you look at him, which you do a lot by the way. You work well with him. Most people would get tired of dealing with his moods, but you never do. You stay with him and and patient, not everybody would do that for someone they don’t love,” Kenma explained. Akaashi sat in silence, staring blankly at the smaller boy. He was right; they both knew it, yet having it out in the open was strange for Akaashi. It wasn’t that he never planned on doing anything about his crush, he just figured he’s let things play out. Now, here it was, playing out.

“AKAAAAASSHHHIIIIII!” Bokuto screeched as he ran to the bench, Kuroo hot on his heels. Akaashi couldn’t help but smile at the look of pure joy on Bokuto’s face. He came to a stop in front of the bench; Kuroo barely preventing himself from running into him.

“Yes Bokuto-san?” Akaashi questioned, looking up at him.

“Can we get ice cream on our way home?” he begged, his eyes big.

“Sure Bokuto-san,” Akaashi chuckled.

They stayed in the park a bit longer, Kuroo and Bokuto rolling around and talking nonsense, before heading their separate ways. Kenma gave Akaashi a knowing glance before they parted ways. He wasn’t sure what to make of this, but he would figure it out later when he was home.

The train ride back across town was similar to their earlier ride, Bokuto talking about this and that while Akaashi just listened. It felt nice, Bokuto’s company. Akaashi couldn’t help but think back to his conversation with Kenma. Yes, he could honestly say that he was in love with Bokuto, but that didn’t mean it worked the other way around. Requited love only happens in movies, it doesn’t happen to teenage boys in Tokyo. Things just don’t work out like that.

“Akaaaaaashhi, come on!” Bokuto babbled as he grabbed the setter’s hand, pulling him down the road. Akaashi’s hand tingled at the connection, it sent sparks down his spine. He wasn’t sure where they were going, but Akaashi would follow Bokuto anywhere.

They ran for a few blocks before stopping in front of a corner store. Bokuto galloped in, Akaashi in tow. He grabbed two ice pops from the freezer and brought them up to the counter. Before Akaashi could pulling his wallet out, they were already back outside.

“My treat,” Bokuto grinned, handing Akaashi one of the pops. Akaashi smiled at him and unwrapped it, and together they began walking. It was odd, walking side by side in silence, even when he ate Bokuto was normally very loud. Akaashi glanced at him from the side, something was off. Bokuto walked slowly, his face forward and a slight crease between his eyebrows; he appeared deep in thought.

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked, worry evident in his voice. Bokuto stopped, turning to look at him.

“Akaashi,” he said, his voice serious. Akaashi felt a sinking in his chest; something was definitely wrong.

“Yes Bokuto-san,” he whispered, afraid his voice would give away his fear.

“I’ve played volleyball with a lot of people. I’ve played with Kuroo, Kenma, Tsukishima, even Hinata,” he began, looking into Akaashi’s eyes. “I’ve had fun playing with all of them, but, i guess what I’m trying to say is, volleyball is the most fun when I play with you.”

Akaashi froze, his eyes still locked with Bokuto’s. What was he trying to say? Akaashi knew Bokuto liked volleyball; he loved it more than anything.

“I don’t-” Akaashi began, quickly getting cut off.

“You know me, so you know what I meant, didn’t you?” he asked, his eyes hopeful. Suddenly, it sunk it. Bokuto loved volleyball, he loved volleyball with Akaashi.

“I love you,” he admitted, never breaking eye contact. Akaashi felt a huge smile spread across his face.

“I love you too.”


	4. Iwaoi

**Prompt: “I may be an idiot, but I’m not stupid”**

**Pairing: Iwaizumi x Oikawa**

**Sent in by kagewho**

If you were to ask Iwaizumi, he would say that he’s hiding his feelings for a certain setter pretty well. 

If you asked literally anyone who knew him, they would say it was blatantly obvious. 

Iwaizumi didn’t actually care if other people knew, he figured it would be impossible for no one to find out. It was said setter that he hoped wouldn’t. 

It wasn’t that he thought Oikawa didn’t like him, if anything he was almost positive he did. Oikawa could never know of Iwaizumi’s feelings, that was made clear early on. 

Ever since he could remember, he and Oikawa had always been together. They went to the same grade school, junior high, and high school, they played volleyball together, studied together, and everything in between. 

When it all comes down to it, Oikawa deserves better. Soon, high school will be over and college will follow, meaning they will have to part ways. Iwaizumi knew that if Oikawa knew of his feelings, he will do whatever he could to make sure they stay together, even if that meant stopping volleyball. 

“You should tell him,” Hanamaki said one night after practice. He stood outside with Hanamaki and Matsukawa; Oikawa was still inside talking to their coach.

“He likes you, you would have to be deaf and blind not to notice that,” Matsukawa added. He knew this, of course he did, but he couldn’t do anything about it.

“I can’t,” he replied simply.

“You can’t or you won’t?” Hanamaki asked. 

“I just, don’t want him to throw everything away for me. I’m not going to play volleyball in college, in fact I’m not even going to go to Tokyo. I just don’t want him to change his entire future for me,” he explained.

“So you’re going to throw away your chance because of something that might happen?” Matsukawa asked, one eyebrow raised. 

“You don’t know him like I do,” he responded. 

“No point in arguing I guess. Well, see you tomorrow then,” Hanamaki waved, leaving with Matsukawa. Iwaizumi stood and watched them for a moment before hearing a slight cough behind him.

“I may be an idiot, but I’m not stupid,” Oikawa muttered, watching him.

“How long have you been there?” Iwaizumi panicked. There was no way he heard what he said, right?

“You were right about a few things, but you were also wrong,” Oikawa stated, not looking away. “I will follow you, hell I’ll always follow you, I always have. Where you’re wrong is that I’ll throw away my future. Hajime, I can play volleyball anywhere, and while I enjoy it and I plan on playing in college, I don’t actually plan on making a career out of it. I can go anywhere, but where I want to go is where you go. Don’t take that away from me.”

“But-” Iwaizumi started, quickly getting cut off.

“No, Hajime. This is what I want. Never once have I thought of a future without you, and I don’t plan on it. So, what do you say?” he asked, his eyes full of love.

“You were always one to do whatever you wanted,” Iwaizumi chuckled, grabbing Oikawa’s hand.

 “Come on, let’s go home.” 

 


	5. Kagehina

**Prompt: “Forget it, you fucking suck.”**

**Pairing: Hinata x Kageyama**

**Sent in by tobeflyhaikyuu**

He knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but he was serious. If he was going to improve as a player, he needed to be able to spike with his eyes open. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Kageyama’s tosses, it was more that he couldn’t depend on them.

Everyone thought he was being stupid, nobody believed he could do it. They all said it was better to stick with what he knew he could do, but Hinata didn’t see the point. How was he ever going to improve if he didn’t try new things? All of these training camps and extra practices were meant to try new things, so how come he was the only one not allowed to change?

Their current freak quick wasn’t invincible, they knew that. If they wanted this to work, they had to change.

“Kageyama,” Hinata called one night after practice. “Toss to me.”

That was one thing Hinata was thankful for, Kageyama never said no, he would always throw some extra tosses for Hinata, that’s just the kind of relationship they had.

“Don’t stay too long,” Daichi instructed, giving Hinata the key. “Make sure to lock up when you’re done.”

Kageyama knew what Hinata was going to try, there was no way he wouldn’t. Once the gym was clear and everyone else had gone home, they took to the court. Hinata never understood this side of Kageyama, if he was so opposed to Hinata spiking with his eyes open, then why did he agree to this? He was thankful; thankful but confused. Hinata threw the ball into the air, the arc perfect for Kageyama to set it. With a deep breath, Hinata took of down the court, planting his feet, jumping and swinging.

The ball bounced loudly on the ground next to him. Hinata landed with a soft thud and picked it up, getting back into position. He missed that one, but it was okay, he knew why. All he had to do was get used to seeing the speed of the ball, once he was used to it he could hit it, simple as that.

Things were going badly, that much was certain. After dozens of attempts, Hinata only managed to touch a handful, never actually getting one over the net. He was frustrated of course, but he had to keep going, he had to get this down. Kageyama hadn’t said anything the entire time, and that was a bit unnerving. The normal spew of insults was gone, so Hinata had no way of knowing what the setter was thinking.

“This isn’t working,” Kageyama muttered after another round of failed attempts. Hinata huffed in response, he knew that already, but he had to keep trying. Hinata picked up the ball and set up again, tossing it over to Kageyama. He bolted over to the net and jumped, waiting for the ball to come. It never did.

Hinata looked over at the younger boy. Instead of setting the ball, Kageyama had caught it and was looking angrily back at him.

“I said this isn’t working,” he repeated, his tone angry.

“I heard you,” Hinata replied, holding his hands out for the ball. Kageyama made no effort to move, holding the ball even tighter in his hands.

“Well what do you want me to do about it?” Hinata retorted, irritated.

“I want you to stop trying something that isn’t going to work!” Kageyama yelled back and him. Hinata flinched slightly at the raise in his voice, but responded all the same.

“This will work! It has too!” he screamed back, fury over taking him. Why could Kageyama see that this was the only way?

“Give it up already!” Kageyama fumed.

“No! This has to work!” he replied furiously.

“Forget it, you fucking suck,” Kageyama blurted, storming out of the gym. Suddenly, Hinata couldn’t move.

It wasn’t working, he knew that. Was this really not going to work? Did he really suck that much? He had gotten this far because of Kageyama’s tosses, but was he really useless without them. Hinata felt his knees buckle and he fell to the ground.

He knew he wasn’t as good as everyone else. He wasn’t a strategist like Suga, he couldn’t power through tough blocks like Asahi, he wasn’t tall like Tsukishima and he couldn't receive like Noya. He knew all of this. He knew he was short and clumsey, he knew that all he really had was his jumps, but taller, more talented players could easy jump that high.

He knew he sucked, that’s why he was trying so hard. He felt warm tears fall down his face, but he didn’t have the energy to do anything about it. All of the energy and enthusiasm he had was gone, it had simply vanished.

He knew he sucked.

“Oi, dumbass, let’s clean-” Kageyama’s voice stopped abruptly, it sounded like he had just entered the gym. Hinata heard the squeak of his shoes get closer, but he couldn’t raise his head to look at him.

“Hinata, hey, it’s okay,” Kageyama soothed, crouching down in front of him. He cautiously put his hands on the smaller boys shoulders, trying to get him to look up.

“Hinata, look, I’m sorry, I didn’t actually mean any of that. I’m just, I’m frustrated too okay? I want this to work just as much as you do. I was mad that my tosses weren’t working, so I took it out on you. I’m sorry okay. Hey, look at me.”

“But you’re right,” Hinata whimpered, slowly looking up into deep blue eyes. They were worried, and shock appeared as a result to Hinata’s words.

“Hinata, you don’t suck. You have a lot of potential and you work harder than anyone I know,” he admitted.

“But, all I have is my speed and jump. I’m not tall, I’m not very smart, my servers and receives aren’t the best, and my spikes aren’t powerful. Anyone can do what I can do,” Hinata rebuttled.

“Don’t think about yourself like that,” Kageyama’s grip tightened on his shoulders. “ Don’t you dare say you aren’t good enough. Hinata, just as some players have their height or their servers, you have your speed and jump. Using those, you can hit my fast tosses. Nobody else can do that, only you. We’ll get this new move down, we just have to keep trying.”

Hinata smiled through his tears and jumped forward, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s neck. He knew Kageyama wasn’t a hands on kind of guy, but this was the only way he could think of to show how he felt. After hesitating, he felt Kageyama wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him in closer.

“Once we get this, we’ll be unstoppable,” Kageyama whispered into Hinata’s ear. Hinata smiled again, his eyes closing.

“Yeah.”

 


	6. Daisuga

**Prompt: Coffee.**

**Pairing: Daichi x Suga**

**Sent in by kagewho**

“Why,” Daichi murmured to the gods above.

“Why what?” Kuroo asked from behind him. Daichi groaned and faced his boss, this was his fault.

“Why am I working the 3am shift every.day.this.week?” he responded, punctuating each syallable. What did he do to piss Kuroo off?

“Oh, that.” Kuroo replied nonchalantly. “I’m just doing you a favor.”

“How is waking me up for a 3am shift doing me a favor?” he rebuttled.

“Daichi, Daichi, Daichi, do you know who comes to the cafe at 3 every single day?” Kuroo asked, a wicked smile on his face. “No, of course you don’t, because while you may oogle at him from the counter, you’ve never actually had the balls to go talk to him.”

“Daichi doesn’t have the balls to talk to someone? Well this is new!” Oikawa remarked as he joined them in the staff room. 

“Oh yes,” Kuroo grinned, his eyes gleaming. “You know that guy who always comes in at 3?”

“Fair skin, silver hair, beauty mark under his left eye?” Kuroo nodded. “That’s Sugawara Koushi, he’s in my physics class,” Oikawa explained.

“You know him?” Daichi asked, obviously interested. Oikawa smirked.

“I know everyone Daichi, you should already know that,” Oikawa scoffed, his head held high. 

“Wait, Oikawa, you’re break isn’t for another 15 minutes,” Kuroo remarked, glancing at the clock.

“It’s slow and Kou-chan was doing fine on his own,” he shrugged.

“You left Bokuto behind the counter alone! Dammit Tooru,” Kuroo yelled, rushing out of the room. 

“Well,” Oikawa said, putting a hand on Daichi’s shoulder. “This is your chance, don’t fuck it up.”

He did.

It didn’t happen right away, the first few days of his week of early shifts were rather bland. The actual angel Sugawara came in everyday, ordered a latte, and set up all of his books and notes on a table in the corner. Thanks to some miraculous force, Daichi was able to go through these days without error. It was the fourth day, however, where everything went to shit. 

It had started like any other day, the cafe was open and ready to go when Suga arrived at 3 on the dot. He ordered his usual latte, but this time, instead of going to the table in the corner, he sat at the counter, just drinking his coffee. He didn’t get his books or notes out, he just sat, looking at Daichi.

“So,” the silver haired man began, taking a sip of his latte. “How’d you manage to get stuck with this shift?”

“Uh,” Daichi stumbled, he obviously couldn’t tell him the real reason. “My boss is an ass,” he settled with.

“Is that so?” he laughed, and oh was that the most beautiful sound Daichi had ever heard.

“It’s not so bad,” Daichi chuckled. “I’m Sawamura Daichi, by the way. Everyone calls my Daichi.”

“Sugawara Koushi, Suga for short,” he introduced himself. Daichi smiled, this was going smoother than he imagined. 

“Well, Suga, do you want a refill?” he asked, already reaching for the cup. 

“I would love one,” he smiled, and Daichi swore his heart stopped. He didn’t think this gorgeous man could be any more beautiful. Daichi took the cup and turned. 

Everything went wrong.

He turned directly into an open cabinet, smacking his nose and stumbling backwards. He dropped the mug, which shattered against the concrete floor. As he was stumbling backwards, he slipped on some spilt coffee, falling right onto the broken mug.

“Oh my God are you okay?!?” Suga asked, rushing around the counter to Daichi. 

“That fucking hurt,” he commented, sitting up. He nose hurt from the cabinet, and there was a sharp pain in his back. 

“Daichi you’re bleeding!” Suga exclaimed, kneeling next to him. “There’s glass in your back!”

“Oh, fuck. Okay, um, there’s a first aid kit in the staff room. Would you mind switching the sign to close while you’re at it?” Daichi instructed, trying carefully not to move. Suga nodded and got up, rushing to the front of the store before going to the back. 

“Take off your shirt,” he ordered as he came back, first aid kit in tow. Daichi was able to unbutton it, but he couldn’t slid it off his arms without wincing in pain.

“Um, Suga,” he muttered, his face turning red.“ Could you maybe help me, please?“ 

“Oh, of course, I didn’t even think-” he rambled on.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, this wasn’t your fault. I’m not even sure how the hell I managed to fuck up this badly,” he joked, earning a slight chuckle from Suga.

“I will say, that was definitely something to watch,” he grinned, sliding off Daichi’s shirt. “The way that played out didn’t seem real.”

“I believe it,” Daichi smiled. He may be in pain, but seeing Suga laugh made it hurt less, as cheesy as that sounded. He hissed as Suga started pulling the glass shards out of his back.

“Sorry,” he apologized. “I’m going to clean it now, so sorry in advance.” Daichi bit down on his tongue to prevent the groan from coming out. After a few minutes of silence, Daichi heard the rustle of band aids.

“I’m going to put these on the deeper cuts,” Suga explained, pressing softly against his back. He paused slightly before adding more pressure to one of the spots on his back. 

“Okay, you should be good now,” he said, sliding back. Daichi carefully stood up, grabbing his shirt from the floor and turning to Suga.

“Thanks,” he said, grabbing the first aid kit. “I’m going to go call Ushijima to come work, I should probably go to the hospital, just in case.”

“I agree. I actually should go too, I have some work to get do. Goodbye Daichi,” Suga waved, grabbing his bag and walking out the door.

“Goodbye,” he muttered to the silent shop. He stood for a moment before turning and walking to the staffroom. He called Ushijima, asking him to come into work. He agreed, he could be there in 5 minutes. Daichi put his shirt into he back of the couch and sat down carefully; he would have to ask Ushijima to clean things up.

“What’s on your back?” Ushijima asked as he entered from behind Daichi.  Daichi turned his head slightly, taking in the other man.

“Band-Aids. I had a bit of an accident,” he admitted.

“Not the band-aids, the writing,” he replied, seeming uninterested in Daichi’s injury story. Daichi’s eyebrows squished together. Writing? He walked over to a small wall mirror and turned around, his back facing it. He turned his head and read the writing on one of the larger band aids.

It was a phone number 

 


	7. Iwadai

**Prompt: Iwaizumi and Daichi formally meet in a sports store. They have fun talking about volleyball with some potential flirting**

**Pairing: Iwaizumi x Daichi**

**Sent in by anon**

Many people enjoyed getting new sports gear. They liked getting new shoes and volleyballs, some people even got new stuff every year. Daichi, unlike most people, hated this. If you asked him, he preferred the worn, comfortable shoes he had. Sadly, they were a bit too worn, which is exactly why he was in this position in the first place.

At practice the day before, his volleyball shoes had finally reached the end of their life. The hole on the side of his left shoe had grown to the size of a quarter, and the sole of the right was almost completely detached. Daichi sighed as he walked towards the shoe section, this was going to be a chore.

As he approached the volleyball shoes, a familiar head of dark spiky hair came into view. The other boy sat on one of the benched, his head in his hands.

“Iwaizumi,” Daichi called, his tone questioning. He still wasn’t 100% sure this was Iwaizumi, and if it was, why did he look like he was in pain?

“Sawamura,” he nodded, standing up and facing him. Daichi had only ever seen the Seijou ace from across a net, so he was noticing a few things for the first time. Iwaizumi was about the same height as him, maybe a little taller, but he had way more muscle. It was no doubt that he was an ace, his arms were strong, strong enough to demolish Datekou’s Iron Wall.

“Nice to see you,” Daichi greeted, sticking his hand out. Iwaizumi took it into his own and shook, his grip strong and firm.

“You too. How have things been?” he asked, his tone informal.

“They’ve been alright. We still have a lot of training to do before nationals,” Daichi responded, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m sure you guys will be fine, and I’m not just saying that because you beat us. Comparing the team you guys were during the first practice match to the team you are now, there’s not doubt that you guys will do great,” he complimented.

“That’s true, we are definitely a completely different team now than we were then, but that doesn’t mean we can slow down,” Daichi retorted.

“Not at all,” Iwaizumi agreed. “So, what brings you here? It’s probably not a good idea to get new shoes before a big tournament, you need time to break them in.”

“Trust me, I wouldn’t be here unless I had to,” Daichi admitted. “I’m afraid my volleyball shoes are no longer of use.”

“That’s not great timing,” he murmured. “I would recommend these ones. They are pretty sturdy and easy to break in,” he said, pulling a blue and white pair off the shelf.

“I’ll take your word for it, I’d rather not spend too much time here,” Daichi replied, finding his size and sliding them on. The fit nicely, and Iwaizumi was right about the material. He pulled them off his feet and put them back into the box.

“So, what are you here for?” Daichi asked, the box of shoes under his arm.

“My team hates me,” Iwaizumi laughed awkwardly. “The other third years and I decided to get a gift for the rest of the team, but somehow I ended up being the only one looking. I have absolutely no idea what to get,” he confessed.

“Well, I would recommend getting something meaningful. The more personal it is to the team, the better,” Daichi instructed. He chuckled when he saw the confused look on Iwaizumi’s face.

“This is more Oikawa’s thing,” he groaned. “Why did they make me do it?”

“When do you need it by?” Daichi asked, an idea coming to mind. He wasn’t sure what they’re team was like, but he knew what he would do for his team.

“About a month and a half. I need it before the last practice of the year,” he answered.

“Why don’t you make something?” Daichi suggested.

“Make something? Arts and crafts aren’t really my area of expertise,” Iwaizumi admitted.

“It doesn’t have to be anything showy. It’s just nice to show that you put effort into the gift, it makes it more personal,” Daichi replied.

“Any ideas?” Iwaizumi asked.

“For a team gift, you could just do a simple group picture. Get it a frame and hang it on the clubroom wall. That might be an easy tradition the future captains can keep doing. For the individuals, you can write a letter to each of them, talking about experiences you’ve had with them. It might be a bit cheesy, but it’s what I would do,” Daichi explained.

“I could make that work. I’ll make Oikawa do the picture, because I don’t want to and he is the captain. I’ll let them know about the letters so that each player has one from each of us. Thanks for the idea Sawamura,” Iwaizumi smiled.

“No problem. And call me Daichi, everyone does,” he smiled back.

Together, they spent the rest of the afternoon roaming around different shops. They found a nice turquoise frame that matched the Seijou jersey color almost perfectly. Iwaizumi bought the frame and they decided to stop and get some sushi before departing ways.

“Thanks,” Iwaizumi muttered as they ate.

“I could say the same to you,” Daichi replied.

“I’m sorry I took over your day,” he apologized.

“I had actually planned on shoe shopping all day, but thanks to you that didn’t take long at all,” Daichi laughed.

“Glad I could help,” Iwaizumi chuckled. “Hey, I’ll be right back.” Daichi watched Iwaizumi slip out of the booth and walk around a corner, disappearing into the bathroom. As soon as he was out of sight, Daichi quickly pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

**Iwazumi,**

**I only just really met you today, so I don’t have much to go off of, but I figured I would go for it anyway. From what I’ve seen, you are a hard-working and reliable person, both on the court and off. There’s something about you that makes people want to listen, but you never use that ability for the wrong reasons. You are well respected and trustworthy, all important traits, again, both on and off the court. From hanging out with you today, I have noticed just how deeply you care about your team. Even though you were left to do the work by yourself, you never once backed down. You wanted to give your team something meaningful, and that speaks volumes of who you are as a person. I really only know you as an opponent on the volleyball court, but I can say that I admire you. You were always a worthy opponent, and our games were always very heated. I’m hoping that you will continue to play in college, and that maybe we can play together again, whether on the same side or the opposite side. I would like to spend more time getting to know you, so I will leave my number at the bottom, just in case you feel the same. Thank you for a wonderful year of volleyball Iwaizumi.**

**Daichi**

Daichi folded the note and slid it into Iwaizumi’s bag, a slight grin on his face.

“Anything happen while I was gone?” Iwaizumi joked as he sat back down. Daichi smiled in response.

He would just have to wait and see.

 


	8. Kagehina

**Prompt: Whenever Hinata gets mad Kags just picks him up and like carries him until he calms down**

**Pairing: Kageyama x Hinata**

**Sent in by anon**

Hinata Shouyo had a problem, that much was certain. He wasn’t sure how long it had been going on, but now that he realized it, it changed everything. He was hyper aware of everything, and it was honestly getting annoying. 

Everybody on the team could tell something was wrong, Hinata had been distracted and quiet for almost a full week. Whenever somebody asked what was wrong, he would get defensive. They couldn’t know, Hinata would die if anyone found out. He needed to get over this, and fast. 

See, the problem Hinata had was that he liked someone. Okay, so maybe liked was a bit of an understatement, but he would never admit that. And that someone was no other than his setter and partner, Kageyama. He would rather die than have someone find out about his feelings, so he figured if this was going to go away, there was only one thing he could do. 

“Where are you going?” Kageyama asked him after practice one night. Hinata hoped he would be able to sneak out without being caught, but it didn’t seem to work out that way.

“Home,” he answered bluntly. These practices with just the two of them were getting harder and harder, mainly because Hinata was too distracted. If he was going to get over this, he had to limit how much time they spent together. 

“What about practice?” Kageyama asked, his head tilting in confusion. 

“It just ended,” he shrugged, changing his shoes. 

“Hey,” Kageyama began, walking towards him. Hinata noticed at this point that nobody else was in the gym with them. “What’s up with you? You haven’t been yourself all week.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he responded, standing up. He lifted his foot to take a step out of the gym, and suddenly he wasn’t on the ground anymore.

“What are you doing bakeyama!” he yelled, flailing his arms and legs. Kageyama grunted as he threw the smaller boy over his shoulder.

“I’m not putting you down until you tell me what’s wrong,” Kageyama decided. 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Hinata protested. “Now put me down!”

“I’m not stupid, I know somethings wrong,” Kageyama shot back. Hinata sighed, going limp in Kageyama’s grip.

“I’ll be fine,” Hinata said, his voice low. Kageyama stopped walking around the gym, tilting his head towards his shoulder.

“Hinata-” he began, his voice soft. With his grip loosening, Hinata wiggled free, falling onto the floor.

“This is just something I need to work through on my own. I just need a little time,” he muttered, looking at the ground. Kageyama crouched next to him, looking at him with worried eyes.

“Look, you don’t have to tell me, but I’d like to do whatever I can to help you,” Kageyama murmured, looking Hinata in the eyes.

“I...I can’t tell you,” Hinata admitted quietly, breaking eye contact.

“Can I ask why?” he asked, still looking at Hinata. Hinata shrunk under his gaze, why was this happening?

“Because you are the problem,” he uttered under his breath.

“Then doesn’t that mean you should tell me?” Kageyama asked, grabbing Hinata’s hands. Hinata tried to jerk them away, but the setter’s grip was too hard. “If I’m the problem, then shouldn’t you tell me? How else am I supposed to fix it?” 

Hinata’s head jerked up, his eyes locking with Kageyama’s. No, this wasn’t supposed to happen, why did he look so hurt? This wasn’t supposed to hurt Kageyama, Hinata never wanted to do that. 

“I like you okay,” he admitted, still looking into Kageyama’s eyes. “I like you and I don’t know what to do about it. I’m sorry, but I just need so space to get over this.” Kageyama’s eyes grew wide at Hinata’s revelation, but to Hinata’s surprise, his grip on his hands only strengthened. 

“Why do you have to get over it?”  Kageyama asked, his eyes full of hope. Wait, hope?

“What do you mean?” Hinata asked, sincerely confused. He did not expect this reaction. 

“What if I don’t want you to get over me?” Hinata didn’t realize until now just how close their faces were, he could feel Kageyama’s question on his lips.  _‘What if I don’t want you to get over me?_ ’

“Then I guess I don’t have to,” Hinata whispered, his lips inches away from the other boys. With that, he took a final breath before smashing his lips against Kageyama’s, the force enough to push both of them back. The kiss was awkward and messy, yet everything he had hoped for. He didn’t know how long he had been waiting for this moment, but now that it was finally here he realized he had waited too long. Kageyama’s lips were soft, and they fit almost perfectly against his own. Hinata pulled away slowly, his lungs screaming for air.

“Looks like there was nothing to worry about after all.”

 


	9. Daisuga

**Prompt: First Words Soulmate AU**

**Pairing: Daichi x Suga**

**Sent in by tobeflyhaikyuu**

 

It was a curse, Daichi was sure of it. Out of every possible word or phrase he could have on his collar bone, he was stuck with “ **Hello**.” It was frustrating; almost everyone he met always said that, so how the hell was he supposed to know if it was his soulmate or not? 

Today was his least favorite day, as far as soulmates were concerned. It was the first day of high school, meaning he would have to meet a classroom full of people. He was excited to finally be at Karasuno, but meeting people, it had lost its spark long ago. 

His journey to school was pretty uneventful, but he knew that much. The problem wasn’t his walk to school but rather being at school. He took a deep breath as he approached the front gate, many as well get this over with. 

The chatter of students filled Daichi’s head as he walked to his classroom. Year 1 class 4, that was the room he was looking for. Once he found it, he sighed, this was going to be fun.

“Hello!” a girl chirped when he walked in. Well, there was one. A fun fact about Sawamura Daichi is that, after realizing how screwed he was because of the lousy “Hello” on his arm, he decided there was only one way to make this work. If he was going to have something short and simple, his soulmate was going to have the weirdest, most random sentence he could come up with. 

“Do you think squirrels have families?” he asked, turning to look at her. 

“What?” she asked, her face scrunched up in confusion. 

“Oh, nothing,” he replied, walking over to an empty seat by the window. It wasn’t her, that much was certain. If it was, there would be more realization than confusion on her face. The downside to his system was that it didn’t create the best first impressions, but at this point Daichi really didn’t care. 

“Do you, um, mind if I sit here?” a Jesus-looking boy asked him. Daichi smiled, he liked it when his first conversation didn’t start with hello.

“Go for it,” he grinned, nodding towards the empty desk next to he. The boy smiled sheepishly and sat down. Class began shortly after, the teacher coming in and introducing herself.

“Okay,” she began, clasping her hands together. ”Since most of you don’t know each other, I’m going to put you into pairs so you can get to know one another. Fill in these questions with the answers your partner gives you, and hopefully you will find common interests. Okay, when I call your name and partner, please go find a seat next to them.” 

Daichi grabbed a copy of the worksheet and looked at it, drowning out the teacher as she called name after name. It had all the simple questions; what was their name, what club were they going to join, what their word or phrase was. The last one annoyed Daichi, but it also made him chuckle. He wondered what his soulmate had written on him, whatever it was, Daichi figured it would be one of a kind. 

“Sawamura, you and Sugawara will be partners,” his teacher called. Daichi raised his hand, signalling to whoever Sugawara was. A silver-haired boy walked over to him, his smile almost reaching the beauty mark under his left eye. He was gorgeous, Daichi didn’t even try to deny that. 

“Hello,” he greeted when he reached Daichi. Daichi sighed, this again.

“Isn’t it sad that snakes don’t have arms?” Daichi asked, spewing out the first thing that came to his mind. To his surprise, the other boy started laughing.

“Out of all the things you could have said, why that?” he chuckled, grabbing his sides. 

“Well, when you’re stuck with this on your collar, you have to get creative,” Daichi responded, pulling his shirt collar down enough that the dark “ **Hello** ” was visible. 

“Oh my God, I’m glad that there is a somewhat reasonable explanation for this,” Suga grinned, rolling up his left sleeve. Daichi froze when he read the dark ink. “ **Isn’t it sad that snakes don’t have arms?** ”

“Well, I guess my plan worked,” Daichi chuckled, smiling at the other boy. 

“You’re such a dork,” Suga smiled, pushing Daichi gently.

“Yeah, well looks like you’re stuck with me.”

 

 


	10. Kagehina

**Prompt: Eye color Soulmate AU**

**Pairing: Kageyama x Hinata**

**Sent in by dumbass-kagehina**

Eyes, a pathway to a person’s soul. When a person is born, they are born with two different colored eyes, one their own, and one belonging to their soulmate. As soon as two soulmates meet, their eyes slowly revert back to the owner’s original color. The problem here, however, is the speed at which the color changes. For some, it changes in mere seconds, for others, it can take years. 

Kageyama wasn’t sure when he met his soulmate, all he knew was that when he looked in the mirror the day of his junior high graduation, his one bright, golden eye had been replaced with his dark, navy blue one. 

When he asked his parents, they said that they hadn’t noticed. His mother explained that maybe it had been gradual, then all at once. He guessed that could explain it, but he still had questions. He couldn’t remember ever seeing anyone with the same two eyes as him, which he though was strange. Shouldn’t he remember those eyes better than any other? At this point, all he could do was hope that he would see that golden eye one more time.

Graduation came and went, but Kageyama was still clueless. He didn’t know when he had met his soulmate, so he had no way of knowing if he would ever see them again. That was a major downside to this system, everybody met their soulmates, but they had no real way of knowing they are meant to be until they are gone. In more cases than not, they find each other again, but that didn’t ease Kageyama’s fear. 

“Everything will work out Tobio,” his mother would tell him almost daily. He wanted to believe her, he really did, but he couldn’t. There was no way of knowing if things would work out, and that scared him. 

To take his mind off things, Kageyama put more and more time into volleyball. By the end of the break between junior high and high school, he spent all of his waking time with a ball. He finally mastered his jump serve, and he perfected his toss time; he didn’t want a repeat of last season. Before he knew it, it was the first day of high school.

The walk to Karasuno left an odd feeling in Kageyama’s chest. For most people, the first day of school was exciting, it was a new opportunity to find their soulmate. For Kageyama, he was more scared. Would he get to see that golden eye today? It would be a lie if he said he didn’t have some hope, but he had more doubt than anything. Another school, another chance to be lonely. He hoped maybe his soulmate would be the key for him to make friends and get pulled out of the darkness that had become his life, but he just shook this thought out of his head. He was trying to create his perfect world, a world with no truth behind it. He doubted he would ever find his soulmate again, he figured the rest of his life would be spent alone in the darkness.

Classes came and went, and those eyes never appeared. Kageyama never really took an interest to other people, but he couldn’t help but look at everybody he encountered. He wanted to know, he needed to know. If there was any possibility his soulmate was here, he needed to find them. Once classes ended for the day, Kageyama felt nothing but disappointment. He knew it was bad to get his hopes up, but he couldn’t help it. He sighed as he gathered his belongings and walked slowly towards the gym, feeling defeated. It was an odd feeling for him, normally he would be ecstatic about volleyball practice, but he just felt drained. He had experienced so much disappointment today already, he didn’t want any more.

He changed into some practice gear and entered the gym. Despite already being set up, there was no one in sight. Kageyama sighed in relief; he was glad to have some alone time. He grabbed a volleyball from the bin and walked up to the back line of the court, preparing to server. Just has he tossed the ball into the air, a voice rang from the doorway.

“What are you doing here?” the voice yelled, startling Kageyama. He turned to face the source, the ball bouncing on his head, forgotten. Standing at the door was the short ball of energy he had played during his final junior high volleyball tournament. He remembered everything about this kid, his speed, his jump, his unwavering motivation. It became apparent, however, that he didn’t remember  _everything_  at all. 

They both froze, their eyes locked together. Staring back at Kageyama were the exact eyes he had been looking for ever since he had lost his own. He loved those eyes, he always had, but he had to admit, they looked better on the other boy then they ever did on him. 

“I found you,” Kageyama muttered, more to himself then the other boy.

“They fit you,” the other boy said, scanning his face. “Your eyes.”

“Yours fit you too, um...” Kageyama replied awkwardly, of course he didn’t remember his name.

“Hinata Shouyo, though you probably don’t remember me,” he answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

“No, I remember you well. You really can jump. And, I’m Kageyama Tobio, but I take it you already knew that,” he said awkwardly. Hinata grinned, causing Kageyama’s heart to skip a beat. 

“I told myself that I was going to beat you one day, Kageyama, but I think working on the same team will be better,” he smiled, his entire face lighting up. “I’m still going to beat you though.”

“You’re on.”


	11. Tsukiyama

**Prompt: “Thanks to cows and my imagination”**

**Pairing: Tsukishima x Yamaguchi**

**Sent in by Anon**

It was early, and a tired Tsukishima was a creative Tsukishima. If he had less than 4 hours of sleep, his filter was nonexistent. No one was safe. Yamaguchi had only seen this side of Tsukki a handful of times, and it was honestly one of his favorite things. Most of the time it happened between just them, but, unfortunately (for everyone else), there was a victim this time. 

“It was all like WHOOSH and I was like Gwahhhh!” Hinata yelled as they loaded the bus. Yamaguchi chuckled silently, it was amusing how energetic the fellow first year could be at 4am. 

“How are you so awake right now?” Tanaka asked, stifling a yawn. 

“I had a few cups of coffee!” he answered, bouncing around. Out of the corner of his eye, Yamaguchi saw a smirk appear on Tsukki’s face.

“Hinata,” he said, his voice and face serious. Yamaguchi suppressed a snicker, this was going to be good.

“What?” Hinata asked, spinning around to face him.

“You better go sit down somewhere, it could happen any minute,” he replied, no doubt being vague on purpose. 

“Sit down? What could happen any minute?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

“You’re going to pass out, you have POADCS,” Tsukki responded, his voice still serious. 

“POA what?” Hinata asked. Yamaguchi brought his hand to his mouth, covering the grin that had appeared.

“POADCS, it stands for Pass Out After Drinking Caffeine Syndrome. It’s very well-known, I’m surprised you’ve never heard of it,” Tsukishima clarified, somehow not breaking character. 

“You expect me to believe that?” Hinata asked, raising one eyebrow.

“What reason do I have to make it up?” Tsukki shot back. Yamaguchi’s grin widened, tired Tsukki really was funny.

“Wait, so it’s real?” Hinata asked, his voice worried.

“Yeah, you could pass out at any moment,” Tsukki informed him.

“Well, what do I do?!! I can’t just pass out!” Hinata complained, grabbing onto Tsukki’s arm. 

“Drink chocolate milk, as much as you can. Also, you need a humidifier. That’t the only way,” Tsukki told him.

“Come on Kageyama, we have to go get chocolate milk!” Hinata rushed, dragging Kageyama behind him as he ran to a vending machine.

“Hurry back!” Suga called after them, a slight chuckle in his voice.

“How did you come up with that?” Noya asked, a huge smile on his face.

“It’s all thanks to cows and my imagination,” Tsukki shrugged, grabbing his bag and boarding the bus.

“This happens a lot when he’s tired,” Yamaguchi grinned, looking at the rest of his team.

“What other nonsense has he come up with?” Daichi asked, looking back to make sure the other first years were still gone.

“In primary school he convinced a group of kids that there was an island off the coast of Spain inhabited only by long cats,” Yamaguchi chuckled at the memory.

“What even goes on in his brain?” Tanaka grinned, shaking his head.

“Okay, we’ve got the milk, but where are we going to get a humidifier?” Hinata announced as he rejoined the group. Kageyama staggered behind him, his arms full of milk.

“I think you’ll be okay with just the milk,” Suga informed him, pressing his lips together to prevent the impending laughter.

“You think so? Come on Kageyama, I need to sit down and drink this,” Hinata said, dragging Kageyama onto the bus. The rest of the team shared an amused look before joining them on the bus.

Yamaguchi boarded and sat down next to an already sleeping Tsukki. He smiled at his friends, he really was fun to be around, even if other people didn’t realize it.

“Your mind really works in mysterious ways,” he commented, drifting off to sleep.


	12. Kagehina

**Prompt:** **“Your smile is not as bright as it used to be”**

**Pairing: Kageyama x Hinata**

**Sent in by dumbass-kagehina**

From: Shouyo

>r u free rn

To: Shouyo 

>yea, you in tokyo?

From: Shouyo

>ya got here few hrs ago

>im @ cofee shop on 2nd

>can u meet me

To: Shouyo

>I can be there in 15

Kenma pocketed his phone and got up from his desk, grabbing his keys as he walked to the door. He slid on his shoes and left his apartment, making his way towards 2nd street. It was a hot summer afternoon, the streets bustling with people. He had recently completed his first year of university, and he was glad it was over. Shouyo had texted him about a week earlier about coming to Tokyo with Kageyama to tour campuses. He wasn’t sure why, but he got the feeling that Shouyo wasn’t looking forward to this trip.

“Kenma!” Shouyo waved once Kenma reached the shop. The other boy’s smile was big, but something seemed off about it. Kenma gave him a small smile in return and walked over to his table, sitting down across from him. 

“Thanks for meeting me on short notice,” Shouyo said, looking down at his drink. Kenma watched his movement; something was definitely wrong.

“Where’s Kageyama?” Kenma asked, looking around for the other setter. 

“Oh, he’s still touring,” Shouyo replied, shrinking down in his seat. Well, Kenma had an idea about what the problem was about.

“Why aren’t you with him?” Kenma questioned, watching his reaction closely.

“It wasn’t a school I was interested in, so I decided to meet up with you instead!” Shouyo smiled. Kenma scowled, this wasn’t his normal smile. 

“You’re lying. Something’s wrong,” Kenma accused, crossing his arms. Shouyo looked up at him, then sighed in defeat.

“What gave it away?” he asked, his voice small.

“You’re smile, it’s not as bright as before,” he answered, searching the other boy’s eyes. 

“Kageyama’s got a full ride scholarship to Tokyo University,” Shouyo admitted, not meeting Kenma’s eye.

“And you’re staying in Sendai,” Kenma finished. He had figured he would have this chat with Shouyo at some point, but that didn’t mean he was ready for it.

“Yeah,” he confirmed, his voice a sigh.

“You’re worried about the distance,” Kenma said, more of a statement than a question.

“How do you do it?” he asked, finally looking up to meet his eye. Kenma had expected this question, but he still don’t know how to answer it. During his second year of high school, Kenma had started dating his childhood best friend Kuroo. When he was applying for colleges, Kuroo specifically looking for schools in Tokyo so he could stay with Kenma, but Kenma knew where he really wanted to go. One night after practice, Kenma was sitting in Kuroo’s room while the captain took a shower when he saw it. On his desk was a letter from a university in England that offered him a full sports scholarship. It took a lot of convincing, but in the end Kuroo went off to England and Kenma stayed behind in Tokyo.

“It’s not easy, especially since we’ve never been separated for very long. The first few months were the worst, but it gets to a point where you cherish every moment you have with each other. You and Kageyama will only be a few hours apart, so you can always take a train to see each other. For Kuroo and I, we have to wait for large breaks before he comes home. We send texts when we can, and every once in a while we can arrange a skype or phone call. It’s hard and we’re both busy, but it makes us appreciate our time together even more.”

“But you guys have known each other for year, how do I know it will be like that for us?” Shouyo asked, his eyes brimming with tears.

“I’ve watched you two interact for three years, I know you’ll be fine,” Kenma reassured him.

Shouyo smiled, large and genuine. 


	13. Bokuroo

**Prompt: Dreams**

**Pairing: Bokuroo**

**Sent in by tobeflyhaikyuu**

Kuroo was 7 when the dreams first started. He was standing in the living room of an unfamiliar house, two people, a man and a woman, stood in front of him. He knew that he had never seen these people before, yet they seemed familiar, comforting even. They smiled down at him, the man ruffling his hair, before they turned to the door, suitcases in tow. As they got further and further away, the scene changed. He was standing in the isle of a church, people in black all around him. He lifted his head and saw two caskets; it was the man and woman from before. He fell onto the ground, screaming and crying. The scene changed again, this time to total darkness.

_Why did they have to go?_

The first few times he woke up screaming, his mother would rush into the room, hugging him and telling him everything was okay. She did this for the first two weeks. The dream lasted an entire year. 

He had heard of it, everyone had. It was rare, but not unheard of, sharing memories with your soulmate through dreams. He hoped that this wasn’t the case, for the other person’s sake.

The next time he had a dream, he was 11. He couldn’t see anything, the darkness from the previous dream still evident. It was cool, the air chilled him down to the bone. It started off in silence, but slowly the voices got louder and louder. 

_You’re so annoying_

_Why are you even here?_

_Go away_

_Can’t you see nobody likes you?_

He threw his hands over his ears, but no matter how hard he pressed, the voices only got louder.

_Stop it!_  he screamed into the darkness.  _I know_

 

During the two months this dream occurred, Kuroo felt, empty. Everyone around him knew something was wrong, but he didn’t have a good answer to  _what_. It was just a dream, so why was it affecting him so much? As much as he told himself this wasn’t one of those soulmate instances, it was getting more and more believable. 

When he was 13, the dreams returned. It began in the darkness, a common theme between the last few, however it quickly changed. Out of the darkness, a bright orb of light rolled towards him. He bent down and picked it up, bringing it to his face to examine it. As soon as he recognized it as a volleyball, the entire scene changed. He was in a gym, surrounded by people. Although he didn’t recognize any of them, there was a sense of family. The feeling on the ball in his hands and the teammates around him was nice. Unlike the previous dreams, this one was nice.

For the three weeks he had this dream, he always woke up smiling. He had given up trying to pretend this had nothing to do with his soulmate, so he was glad that the other person finally seemed happy. It also occurred to him that they both enjoyed volleyball, and that made him even happier.

The last dream came only once. He was 17, and it was the night before the Fukurodani Group Training Camp. He started off in a gym, but unlike the other dreams, this gym really was familiar to him. It was the third gym, the gym where he, along with Bokuto, Akaashi, and whoever else they could convince would spend their free practice. He felt happy, it was as if this was his favorite place to be. Although Kuroo knew this gym well, he felt like he was seeing it for the first time. He was standing in the center, alone, just taking it all in when the door opened. He turned to great whoever was coming in when he was startled awake.

The one who entered the gym was himself.

The entire ride to Shinzen was a mess for Kuroo. He didn’t sleep at all after the dream, and instead spent all his time thinking. It was someone he knew, that much was certain. What’s more, it was someone in his small group. The only people he could think of were either Akaashi or Bokuto; they were the only ones who constantly practiced with him. He didn’t know that much about Akaashi, but he just didn’t feel like it was him. That left Bokuto, his best friend. He felt like he had known Bokuto his entire life, but when he actually thought about it, he didn’t know that much about him. Sure, he could tell you his favorite ice cream (strawberry), and where he would travel if he could go anywhere (New Zealand), but he didn’t know anything  _about_  him. But, that just made him believe it even more. 

Nekoma was the last team to arrive, and by the time they got situated it was already lunch. 

“Hey Akaashi,” Kuroo greeted when he saw the Fukurodani setter. He looked around, but didn’t see the ace anywhere.

“He’s in the gym still, he said he needed a minute alone,” Akaashi responded, noticing Kuroo’s wandering glances. Akaashi nodded his head towards the third gym and walked off, leaving Kuroo behind. He took a deep breath before turning to walk towards the gym. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt like his whole life had been waiting for this moment, and he was terrified. He took another deep breath before stepping up and sliding the door open.

There, standing in the middle of the gym, was Bokuto. As soon as they locked eyes, everything fell into place. They were soulmates, they always had been, they just hadn’t known it. 

“Bo,” Kuroo sighed, closing the distance between them. He stopped as soon as he was in front of the other boy, looking at him with curious eyes.

“Ya know, I always felt like I knew more about you than I should have,” Bokuto grinned, tilting his head to the side. Kuroo chuckled, yeah, he felt like that too.

“Bo,” Kuroo began, his voice serious. It had just dawned on him that everything he had seen, from the death of his parents to the constant bullying, were all done to the other boy.

“Don’t” Bokuto said, cutting him off. “That’s all in the past now. I’m happy with who I am, I’m happy playing volleyball, and I’m happy with you. I decided long ago that dwelling on the past doesn’t get you anywhere.”

“This is going to sound super cliche, but how would you feel about having new dreams?” Kuroo asked, looking at Bokuto with hopeful eyes.

“As long as we’re together, I’ll do anything.”

 


	14. Oihina

**Prompt: Telepathy**

**Pairing: Oikawa x Hinata**

**Sent in by tobeflyhaikyuu**

Despite how it was portrayed in stories, soulmate telepathy wasn’t that exciting. Most people, by their teenage years, already knew who their soulmates were, they simply just asked them. Oikawa Tooru, however, was not most people, and neither was his soulmate.

He wasn’t sure exactly when it happened, but at some point they had both decided not to share their identity, it would be more fun that way. What they had established about one another was that they were both volleyball players in Miyagi, but that is where they decided to stop. They wanted to find each other naturally, not just because they could talk to each other telepathically.

**I have a volleyball question** he heard one night as he was on his bed, setting a ball towards the ceiling.

**Lucky for you, I’m an expert** Oikawa replied, smiling to himself. 

**What do you do when your setter won’t toss to you anymore?** the voice responded, causing Oikawa to loose concentration and drop the ball on his face. He wasn’t sure what he expected, but it wasn’t that. 

**Can you be more specific?** Oikawa asked, sitting up and putting the ball in his lap. He needed more information if he was going to be any help.

**I wanted to try something new so that I could do better in mid-air battles, but my setter doesn’t think I can do it** the voice explained. 

**As a setter myself, I think there are two ways to look at this. First, there isn’t a lot of time before the tournament, so if he doesn’t think you can get it down before then, then I understand why he would refuse** Oikawa said, twisting the ball in his hands. 

**But I know we can do it! I don’t think it’s because he doesn’t think I can do it, I think he doesn’t believe he can do it** the other voice admitted.

**Well, is he giving you the toss you want, or the toss he thinks is best? They aren’t always the same thing** Oikawa explained, laying back down.

**I don’t know, I’ve never actually seen his tosses before, so I don’t know if they are any different** the voice replied. Oikawa felt his brow crease, what did that mean?

**You’ve never seen his tosses before?** he heard himself ask, dropping the ball onto his stomach.

**Um, this is going to sound crazy, but I spike with my eyes closed** the voice admitted shyly. Oikawa bolted up, suddenly wide awake.

**Chibi-chan?** he muttered in disbelief. There was no way, was there?

**Grand King?** he heard in response, the same disbelief in the other’s tone. He sat still for a moment, silence on either end, before he smiled.

**Tell Kageyama to come find me, I’ll fix your little problem** Oikawa grinned. As much as he didn’t like Kageyama, he liked Hinata, and know that he knew they were soulmates, he would do anything to help Hinata, even if that meant giving Kageyama advice. 

**He won’t listen to me no matter what I say** Hinata answered sadly.

**Then I’ll go find him. Don’t worry, I got this** he reassured the small middle blocker. **Oh, and Hinata?**

**Yeah?** the other boy asked.

**You should let me set to you sometime**

 

***I am currently out of writing requests! If you have any pairing or prompt, please send them to me on[Tumblr](https://thegoldenonyx.tumblr.com/)!***


	15. Bokuaka

**Prompt: Not believing soulmates**

**Pairing: Bokuto x Akaashi**

**Sent in by tobeflyhaikyuu**

Akaashi Keiji did not believe in love, and he definitely did not believe in soulmates.They just didn’t exist, he had seen love go wrong so many times, it’s no surprise that he had lost hope. When Keiji was three, his mother walked out on him and his father, leaving behind nothing. His memories of his mother were scarce, even when she was still around she spent most of her time holed up in her office. It didn’t take long for his father to start bring home other women, none of which ever lasted long. In the twelve years since his mother left, Keiji’s father has been through three failed marriages, and countless failed relationships. It wasn’t for lack of trying, Keiji knew that, but it didn’t make him feel any differently.

By the time he was in middle school, Keiji had had enough. The women were changing constantly and he just wanted a way out. He began to stay at school longer and longer, always with the excuse that it was easier to concentrate, but his father was skeptical. Keiji loved his father, he really did, and that may have been the reason why he never told him how he felt. He hated all the women he brought home, he hated how they always acted nice around him just so that his father would like them. He loved his father, and he knew how hard he was trying, so he kept his mouth shut. 

When his second year of middle school began, Keiji’s father made a comment. During breakfast on his first day, his father sat across the table, newspaper in one hand, coffee in the other. Mornings like this were rare, just the two of them, and Keiji would be lying if he said he didn’t like it. He preferred times like these, no nameless women, just him and his father.

“Keiji,” his father said, setting his paper down. Keiji glanced up from his meal, staring over at his father, waiting for him to continue. “You did well last year, almost perfect grades and you were at the top of your class. I’m proud of you, I really am, but is it really necessary to spend all that extra time at school? I feel like I hardly ever saw you.”

There it was, the guilt. He knew his father wasn’t trying to make him feel guilty, but that didn’t make the feeling go away. He didn’t want to tell his father the real reason he had been out of the house so often, so instead, he decided on a different tactic.

“I guess I can do my homework here,” he started. He felt bad, seeing his father’s eyes light up; he wasn’t done yet. “I’m going to join a club this year though, so I still might not be home a lot.”

“A club?” his father asked, forgetting about his now cold coffee.

“Yes, though I’m not sure which club yet. Being involved in a club looks good on your transcript,” he explained, finishing his meal. What he said wasn’t false, being involved did look good, but he wasn’t exactly doing it because he wanted to.

Somehow, during that first day of his second year of middle school, Keiji joined the volleyball team. He had never been athletic, never much of a team player, but somehow he managed to get scouted by the current volleyball captain, Shiba-san. The whole series of events were rather odd, and Keiji still wasn’t quite sure how things managed to work out how they did. He had been walking in the courtyard afterschool, wandering around looking at the various club tables set up, when he heard a shout from behind him. Curiously, he turned to see a tall third year running straight towards him, one arm extended and a look of worry on his face. As a shadow appeared overhead, Keiji looked up to see a volleyball a few feet away, rushing right towards him. While most people would have run out of the way or blocked their face, Keiji put his hands up, allowing the ball to land perfectly within his grasp. He wasn’t sure why, but he pushed the ball back into the air, were it arched perfected in front of the third year. 

“You’re a setter,” the third year called, his voice full of amazement. Keiji furrowed  his brow, he wasn’t anything.

“I’m not a setter,” he replied, staring oddly at the other boy. He knew enough about volleyball to know what a setter was, and it definitely wasn’t him.

“What do you mean you aren’t a setter? That was the most perfect toss I’ve ever seen!” the third year yelled, looking between where the ball had landed and Keiji.”Are you in a club? I’m Tatsumi Shiba, third year captain of the volleyball team, and we really need a setter, especially one of your level.”

“Akaashi Keiji, second year. I’ve never played volleyball, but if you’ll have me, then I will gladly join your club.”

When Keiji first began volleyball, he didn’t think he would like it as much as he did. He learned the rules of the game very quickly, and he somehow was a pretty good setter right away. He worked well with his team, even if he only considered them acquaintances at best. His team quickly realized that Keiji wasn’t one to make friends, he was realiable on the court and friendly enough, but they didn’t push it. The closest thing he had to a friend was Tatsumi, but Keiji still didn’t consider it friendship. He didn’t form relationships with people, that just wasn’t something he did. He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy Tatsumi’s company however; he felt oddly lonely during his final year of middle school without his former captain.

Graduation came and went, and before Keiji knew it he was headed for one of the best schools in Tokyo. He knew he could have gotten into Fukurodani with his grades alone, but spending two years on a good volleyball team was a good backup. Fukurodani had one of the best volleyball teams in the country, so being considered a good player himself was definitely helpful. Keiji’s plans going into high school was to focus on school work, quitting volleyball entirely, and he felt oddly disappointed about that. He knew that he wasn’t a bad setter and that he would probably make the team, but he also knew that there were much better players.

The morning of his first year of high school, his father said something. It was another rare morning, just the two of them together at the table, a similar atmosphere to that same morning just two years earlier.

“Keiji,” he began, setting down his newspaper and looking over at his son. “Are you going to continue volleyball?”

“No,” he replied simply, picking at his breakfast. Even though he said that, he wasn’t sure if he actually meant it.

“I think you should,” he father responded, taking a sip of his coffee. Keiji froze slightly, this was not how he expected this to go.

“And why is that?” he asked, putting his fork down. He really was curious; normally his father would want him to spend more time at home, so why was he pushing for him to continue volleyball?

“I know that you haven’t had the best upbringing and you usually just do what you have to in order to get by, but whenever I went to your games in middle school, you just looked so happy. You aren’t one to show your emotions, but when you were playing your eyes were the brightest I’ve ever seen them. I just don’t want you to stop doing something that makes you that happy,” his father explained. Keiji had never really thought about it, but he did enjoy volleyball, a lot. There were many other high schools in Tokyo with better academic programs that he could have easily attended, so he couldn’t help but wonder if there was another reason he chose Fukurodani.

“It won’t hurt I suppose,” he answered, turning back to his food. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his father smile, true and genuine, 

Volleyball try outs were right after school, and Keiji felt weird. He assumed this was what nerves felt like, but he wasn’t sure. nothing had ever made him nervous. When he arrived at the large gym, he was greeted by a tall and energetic second year.

“Hello! I’m second year Bokuto Koutaro, wing spiker and soon to be ace!” he smiled, his joy reaching all the way to his eyes. Keiji felt strange, but not in the same way he did before. It was, almost nice.

“Akaashi Keiji, first year. I played setter in middle school,” he answered politely. As soon as he said the word setter, the other boy began to bounce around the room.

“Konoha he’s a setter!” he yelled to another second year across the gym. Konoha glanced over and gave Keiji an apologetic look.

“Bokuto, don’t scare the poor kid away,” he called back, walking over to them. “Konoha Akinori,” he greeted when he reached them. “I must warn you, this guy can spike for four hours straight and not get tired.”

“I could never get tired of spiking!” Bokuto cheered, jumping into the air and swinging his head in a spiking motion. “Hey Akaaaaaaasghi will you set for me?” he asked, already running towards the court. Keiji sighed and looked over at Konoha, who just shrugged at him in response.

“It’s Akaashi, by the way,” he corrected as he got into place by the net. 

“Sure thing Akaaaaashihi,” Bokuto replied, still somehow managing to pronounce it wrong. Keiji shook his head, Bokuto was definitely odd, but for some reason he really didn’t mind.

“Ready? Here we go!” Bokuto called, tossing a ball into the air. Keiji waited patiently, watching the ball. Bokuto’s throw was perfect, so he wouldn’t have to move in order to set it. As the ball got closer, Keiji watched Bokuto out of the corner of his eye; where he was going, the speed at which he was getting there, how high he was going to jump. As soon as the ball touched his fingers, it was gone again, speeding right towards Bokuto’s swinging arm. With a loud bang, the ball smashed against the wood floor, perfectly landing on the other side of the net. When Bokuto landed, he looked between his hand and Keiji, a big smile growing on his face.

“That was perfect Akagagashi! You’re really good!” he cheered, a goofy grin on his face. Keiji smiled slightly at the praise.

“You’re a good spiker. You have good form and power,” Keiji responded, he wasn’t great at complimenting people, but by the look on the other boy’s face he assumed he did just fine.

“I am the ace!” he grinned, smacking Keiji hard on the back. He flinched slightly, but he didn’t hate the contact.

“Hey, do you wanna stay after and set to me? It’ll be really fun!” Bokuto promised, looking directly at Keiji. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Konoha shaking his head violently, but something felt different about Bokuto, so he did something he never thought he would.

“Sure Bokuto-san.” The other boy’s grin lit up the entire gym.

Akaashi Keiji didn’t believe in love, and he definitely didn’t believe in soulmates. He did, however, believe in Bokuto Koutaro, and that was good enough for him.


	16. Ennofuta

**Prompt: Practice match and target each other and are super competitive during the match against each other?**

**Pairing: Ennoshita x Futakuchi**

**Sent in by anon**

“Ennoshita-san, who is are practice match against again? I forgot,” Hayashi, a first year blocker, asked as they boarded the bus.

 

“Hayashi, you asked the same question twenty minutes ago,” Narita chuckled, shaking his head.

 

“Datekou, we haven’t played them yet this year,” Ennoshita responded, unamused. It was true, Hayashi had been asking the same question all week, and by now it was old. 

 

“You know, the Iron Wall! They have three really tall blockers, so spiking is tough, but when you get by it’s all like, waahhhh!” Hinata cheered, bouncing around. Ennoshita shook his head slightly, anything could get Hinata excited.

 

“Really!?!” Hayashi asked, his large eyes looking at Hinata expectantly. Although he was taller than the other boy, his posture and demeanor made him appear his age.

 

“You can discuss this more on the bus,” Ennoshita remarked, checking his watch. If they didn’t leave in the next five minutes, they were going to be late. Hinata and Hayashi nodded and go on the bus, Hinata telling stories of their match with Datekou the previous year. Ennoshita stood by the door, watching as the rest of the team slowly entered.

 

“Everything is ready to go,” Yamaguchi said as he approached the bus. Ennoshita nodded at his vice-captain and followed him onto the bus, sitting down across from Narita and Kinoshita.

 

“Stressful day Captain?” Kinoshita grinned, glancing over at him as he plopped down. Ennoshita glared at him, not bothering to respond.

 

“You’re less expressive than normal today, stay up late again?” Narita asked, leaning his head against his hand.

 

“Later than normal, you mean,” Kinoshita corrected him.

 

“Very funny,” he responded, rolling his eyes. “It was only a few hours later than normal, it’s not a big deal.”

 

“Chikara, knowing your sleep schedule, that could easily mean that you didn’t sleep at all last night,” Kinoshita admitted, giving Ennoshita a disappointed look.

 

“I got like an hour or two,” he muttered. He didn’t exactly need a ton of sleep to survive, but he knew that his friends would not be pleased.

 

“Jesus dude, will you ever sleep a full eight hours?” Narita criticized, resting his face in his hand.

 

“Probably not,” he shrugged, turning away from them and towards the window. He stared at the passing landscapes, taking in the sights and colors. He glanced down at his watch and sighed, they would definitely be late.

 

He was right. They arrived at Datekou twenty minutes late, and Ennoshita wasn’t pleased. With Yamaguchi’s help, he was able to usher the team towards the gym in only a few minutes, bringing their total lateness to twenty-six minutes.

 

“So you decided to show up after all,” the Datekou captain called as they entered the gym. Ennoshita glanced at him, catching his eye for a moment, before herding his team to the opposite end of the court.

 

“Sorry we’re late,” he heard Yamaguchi apologize from behind him. He knew that that should have been his job, be he was honestly too tired to care. Although he would never admit it, he was definitely regretting the lack of sleep he got the night before. He knew it wouldn’t affect his game, but he wasn’t going to be social if he could avoid it.

 

“Eh, it is what it is,” the other boy replied, his voice unnaturally loud. Ennoshita frowned, did he not know what an inside voice was?

 

“Yamaguchi,” Ennoshita called, turning away from the bench and towards the court. “Will you start warm ups?”

 

“Sure,” Yamaguchi answered, leaving the Datekou captain behind and gathering around the Karasuno team. Ennoshita stood still near the bench, watching his team as opposed to joining them.

 

“You’d think that he was the captain, not you,” the other captain muttered as he stood next to Ennoshita.

 

“It’s probably better that way,” Ennoshita shrugged, not looking away from his team.

 

“Wow, you think highly of yourself,” he murmured, seemingly unimpressed. Ennoshita glanced over at him, his face expressionless.

 

“I’m just being realistic,” he confessed. “Yamaguchi would make a much better captain than me.”

 

“You’re no fun,” the other boy complained, lacing his fingers and cradling the back of his head. Under normal circumstances, Ennoshita would just have agreed with this statement, however for unknown reasons, possibly due to the lack of sleep, he was feeling feisty.

 

“I can be fun,” he challenged, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Oh really?” the other captain teased, raising his eyebrow. “I look forward to it then, um…”

 

“Ennoshita,” he replied, a faint smirk on his face.

 

“Futakuchi,” the other boy, Futakuchi, responded.

 

“Well then Futakuchi, I hope you’re ready to lose,” Ennoshita taunted.

 

“I don’t plan on it.”

 

With that, Ennoshita turned away, heading towards his team. With his back facing the other captain, he allowed a genuine smile to appear on his face. He was feeling competitive, and he was going to enjoy this.

 

“Okay guys,” Ennoshita began, his team huddled around him. “Let’s win this.”

 

“Wow, I never seen you so eager,” Narita joked, elbowing him in the side

 

“Trying to impress someone?” Kinoshita asked, a smirk on his face. Ennoshita scoffed at him.

 

“If you guys want to lose than that’s your problem,” he replied, stretching his arms.

 

“Of course we don’t want to lose! We’re here to win!” Hinata cheered, jumping so high he practically hurdled Tsukishima.

 

“Whenever you’re ready,” Futakuchi grinned at Ennoshita, an unspoken challege in his eyes. Ennoshita grinned back, this was going to be fun.

 

“Let’s go,” he instructed, getting into position. It was Karasuno’s serve first, and Ennoshita was on the exact opposite side of the net from Futakuchi.

 

“You’re going down Ennoshita,” he smirked, staring over at him.

 

“Keep telling yourself that,” he replied, allowed himself to smirk back.

 

It was a fierce battle, and both teams quickly realized there were two battles taking place; the Karasuno/Datekou battle, and the Ennoshita/Futakuchi battle. In the end, Ennoshita and Karasuno were victorious, two sets to one.

 

“And you said you weren’t a good captain,” Futakuchi remarked as they drank water after the match.

 

“I never said I wasn’t a good captain, I just said Yamaguchi would be better,” Ennoshita responded, glancing over at him.

 

“I won’t lose next time,” Futakuchi claimed, setting his water down.

 

“Neither will I,” Ennoshita smiled. He wasn’t sure why, but he kind of liked Futakuchi. Not that he would ever admit that.

 

“Say, Ennoshita,” Futakuchi began, looking over at him. Ennoshita looked back, taking in his brown eyes. “Want to exchange numbers? For captain related stuff, or something.”

 

“Or something?” Ennoshita repeated, his tone playful.

 

“Are you challenging me to something Ennoshita?” he teased back.

 

“I guess you’ll just have to text me and find out.”


	17. Tsukiyama

**Prompt: After nightmare cuddles**

**Pairing: Tsukiyama**

**Sent in by anon**

**WARNING: MINOR CHARACTER DEATH**

Kei was less than pleased with the current situation. Sure, he was skeptical about the whole idea of a team trip to the coast, but now that he was actually here, he knew this was going to be a headache. The ride was quiet, most of his teammates sleeping a majority of the way. Now that they had arrived, they were suddenly all full of energy, and it was a bit annoying. 

“What are we going to do first? We could play beach volleyball, or go swim in the ocean, or go on a hike, or build sandcastles, or-” Hinata rambled on excitedly as everyone finished arranging their stuff in the large, open room they were staying in. 

“You’re free to do whatever until dinner, then we’ll come back and do some team bonding exercises,” Suga announced, turning to face the team. “So just make sure to meet back here around 6.”

“What do you wanna do Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked him. He shrugged in response, listening in to what everyone else was doing. Tanaka, Noya, Hinata and Kageyama were going to play 2v2 beach volleyball, Shimizu and Yachi were going to walk along the beach, Suga, Daichi, and Asahi were going to check out all of the little beach shops, and Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita were going to play cards on the deck. 

“You can stay here with Ennoshita,” Kei decided, looking over at Yamaguchi. He could tell that was what Yamaguchi wanted to do, but he never would if Kei didn’t. “I think I’m just going to go on a walk.”

“Are you sure? I can go with you,” he insisted, looking back at him. Kei just shook his head.

“I’ll be fine, it will be nice to just be on my own for a bit,” he admitted, grabbing his phone and sliding his shoes on. 

“Okay, be careful!” Yamaguchi called as Kei left the cabin. He lifted his hand slightly and walked out the door, turning left and walking up to the street. 

It was a rather nice day, the sun was shining and the clouds were scarce. There was one road that ran along the beach, the south end leading to the row of shops and the north end leading into the forest. Kei decided to go north, walking along the tree lined road. There weren’t a lot of people out, an occasional car or person went by, but it was mainly just Kei and his thoughts. 

After about an hour of mindlessly wandering, he noticed a woman walking her dog across the street. She seemed to be having some trouble, her dog was running ahead of her, pulling harshly on the leash. In one swift movement, the dog tugged the leash from her hand and ran across the street towards him. 

“Shepard no!” she yelled rushing across the street towards him. At the very moment she stepped off the curb, a car rounded the corner, and she never made it to the other side of the road. 

Kei felt his blood run cold; what did he just witness? He stood there completely frozen, watching the car skid to the side and the man run out, looking around frantically.

“What do I do?” he yelled frantically when he noticed Kei. Being addressed pulled him back into the present, and he rushed across the street to help.

“Call an ambulance,” he instructed as he knelt next to the woman. She was flat on her back, laying in a quickly growing pool of blood. “Can you hear me?” he asked her, looking for any sign that she could. When he didn’t see any movement, he began to slowly panic. He carefully lifted her head onto his lap and looked down at her face, the only thing he could do was try and keep her conscious until help arrived.

“Hey, look at me, okay. Keep your eyes open and keep looking at me. Don’t close your eyes, just look at me,” he instructed, more for himself than for her. Her eyes were still open, but the color was slowly fading. Something inside of him knew that there was nothing left to do, yet he couldn’t give up. He could hear the sirens in the distance, but everything just seemed so far away. He focused on the woman below him, her breathing getting shallow and her eyes dulling. Kei lightly grabbed her hands and just held them, hoping to bring her at least some comfort. Even after he felt her still, he didn’t let go until the paramedics got there. 

The woman was pronounced dead on the scene, and after giving a statement to the cops, Kei was given a ride back to the cabin. As he got out of the cop car and walked down to the building, he saw his team all hanging out next to a fire roasting various food items. He tried to sneak into the cabin without being seen, but of course Yamaguchi noticed him.

“Tsukki, you’re la-” he began, his voice faltering after getting a good look at the other boy. Kei didn’t need a mirror to know he looked like shit, his clothes were covered in blood and he was pretty sure his face showed just how tired he was.

“Tsukishima, what on earth happened?” Suga asked, rushing over to him. Kei flinched slightly, he really didn’t want to talk to anybody right now. 

“It’s not my blood,” he muttered, avoiding eye contact. “I’m going to go clean up and go to bed. I’ll see you guys later.” With that, he turned and entered the cabin, glad that nobody asked any more questions. He took a nice long shower, cleaning all of the blood off of his body, and threw away his clothes. Even if the stain did come out, he didn’t want any physical evidence of the events of that day. He set up his futon in the far corner of the room and curled up, wishing for sleep to take him quickly. Luckily for him, it did. 

_ He was standing on the side of the road, another person across the street with a dog. In a split second, the dog was next to him and the other person was stepping into the street. The car rounded the corner and hit the person, sending them flying down the road. The car skidded to the side and a man jumped out, looking over at Kei with wide eyes. _

_ “What do I do?” the man asked, his voice frantic.  _

_ “Call an ambulance,” Kei responded, rushing over to the injured person. He knelt down next to them and screamed. _

_ It was Yamaguchi.  _

Kei bolted up, looking around the dark room. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Yamaguchi sleeping peacefully in a futon next to him, safe and not laying in a pool of his own blood. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to even his breathing. He leaned his back against the wall, just watching all of his teammates sleep. It calmed him down, seeing all of them safe and peaceful. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there before Yamaguchi spoke up.

“Kei,” he whispered, worry in his voice. “Are you alright?”

“No,” Kei responded, hugging his knees against his chest.

“We saw the news story...I’m sorry you had to go through that,” he apologized, propping himself up on his elbow. 

“She died in my arms,” he muttered, his eyes staring blankly at the ground. 

“You don’t have to talk about if you aren’t ready,” Yamaguchi told him, looking into his eyes.

“I’m just so drained,” Kei whispered, trying to avoid Yamaguchi’s gaze.

“But you can’t sleep,” he guessed, earning a nod from the taller boy. Yamaguchi grinned shyly and pushed himself out of his futon, moving over to Kei’s.

“Tadashi…” Kei began, looking down at him. Yamaguchi smiled and patted the spot next to him.

“You always used to do it when I had nightmares,” he shrugged, pulling Kei’s arm until he was laying next to him. Yamaguchi grinned and snuggled into his chest, instant warmth engulfing Kei. He wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi, holding him tight. 

Yamaguchi was here, in his arms, safe and sound. 

 


	18. Bokuroo

**Prompt: Beginnings and Endings**

**Pairing: Bokuto x Kuroo**

**Written for Bokuroo Week**

 

“Tetsurou, mail,” his mother called, holding a letter towards him. He felt his heart sink a bit as he walked up to grab it. Unlike most people, Kuroo really didn’t like getting college letters, it just meant that things were changing. He enjoyed playing volleyball with Nekoma, he enjoyed being in Tokyo with all of his friends, and he enjoyed being near Bokuto. Kuroo didn’t want anything to change, but sadly that wasn’t something that was up to him.

“What school is this one from?” his dad asked, taking a drink of his coffee. Kuroo looked down at the letter in his hand and felt everything inside of him freeze.

“It’s from a school in England,” he muttered, standing still and mindlessly opening the envelope. He pulled the letter out and his eyes grew wide. “I got in, full ride sports scholarship.”

“Congratulations!” his mother cheered, taking him in for a big hug. Kuroo just smiled slightly, he wasn’t quite sure how he felt about it.

“Are you going to accept it?” his father asked, looking up at him from his seat at the table.

“I…I need some time to think it over,” he answered when his mother released him. His parents gave him knowing glances before shooing him away. Kuroo was thankful, he preferred to make these kinds of decisions on his own. He walked into his room and put the letter on his desk with the countless others; he had gotten into almost every university he had applied to. A few from Miyagi, a few from Tokyo, and now, from England. He hadn’t made a solid decision yet, and while he knew what he wanted to do, he wasn’t sure he’d actually be able to do it.

“I’m going out for a bit,” Kuroo called to his parents, grabbing his phone and sliding his shoes on. Without waiting for a response, he left, welcoming the gentle spring breeze. He shoved his hands in his pockets and just started aimlessly walking, trying to sort through his thoughts.

He wanted to go to England, that much he knew. He had applied on a whim, and now that he knew he not only got in, but had a full scholarship, it just seemed that much better. The problem with this, however, is the amount of change it involved. If he were to stay in Japan, he would be in the same country and not that far from home. If he stayed in Tokyo, he could still see his friends; but is that really what he wanted. He wanted to stay close to Bokuto, whom he knew was going to college in Tokyo, but he just wasn’t sure. For the longest time, he and Bo had talked about going to college together, and while Kuroo had been accepted to the same school, he wasn’t sure if that’s truly where he wanted to go.

Before he realized where he was going, Kuroo ended up in the park between his and Bo’s house, and to his surprise, he spotted said owl sitting idly on a swing. Wordlessly, Kuroo walked over and sat down in the swing next to him, looking blankly at the ground.

“Hey,” Bokuto greeted, not looking away from the ground.

“Hey,” Kuroo responded, moving slightly on the swing. “What’re you doing here?”

“I don’t know, I just ended up here. You?” Bokuto asked, finally looking over at him.

“I needed to clear my head, this is just where my legs took me,” Kuroo explained looking back at him. Bokuto nodded, turning his head back to the ground. A few moments of silence passed between the two before Kuroo spoke again. “I got into the school in England, full sports scholarship.”

“You gonna go?” he asked, kicking his foot into the pebbles below.

“I don’t know,” he replied honestly. He wanted to, he really did, but something, or _someone_ , was keeping him from it.

“Kuroo,” Bokuto began, stilling his feet and turning to face him. “Don’t not go because of me. I know what we said about going to the same university, but I don’t want you to make such a big decision because of me.”

“But Bo I-“ Kuroo started, quickly getting cut off by the other boy.

“No, Kuroo, stop right there. I know you want to go, and I know the reason you aren’t jumping on this is because of me. I’m not going anywhere, I’ll still be here when you get back. Anyway, a little distance isn’t going to ruin us.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Kuroo smiled, glancing up at the now standing Bokuto. “Have I ever told you how much I loved you?”

“Once or twice,” he grinned, grabbing Kuroo’s hand and pulling him up off of the swing. “Now, come on! We better spend as much time together now while we can!”

“Where are we going?” Kuroo chuckled, letting Bokuto drag him across the park.

“Wherever the future takes us.”


	19. Bokuaka

**Prompt: Werewolf!Akaashi AU with normal Bokuto**

**Pairing: Akaashi x Bokuto**

**Sent in by anon**

Something was off about Akaashi, but Bokuto wasn’t sure what. He seemed to get sick fairly often, about once a month, but would always play it off like it didn’t matter. This is something that Bokuto hated; he hated it when he friends wouldn’t let him take care of them. He had confronted Akaashi countless times, yet he was always shot down. Bokuto hated it, but he hated seeing his best friend in pain even more.

 

Okay, so maybe best friend was a bit of a loose term. True, that’s what the two of them were, but that didn’t mean that all Bokuto wanted was a platonic friendship. He had realized in the recent months that maybe the reason he cared so much was because he liked Akaashi, as more than just a best friend. All that he knew for sure was that something wasn’t right with Akaashi, and he was going to help him, whether he wanted help or not.

 

“Akaaaaaaaaasghi,” Bokuto called after practice one night. He had just finished talking to their coach and rushed out of the gym to try and catch the setter before he left. He found Akaashi halfway between the gym and the clubroom, staring up at the bright sky. It was a beautiful night, the dark sky countered by the bright glow of the moon, it was a truly breathtaking sight. The moonlight danced across Akaashi’s face, reflecting beautifully in his eyes. For a moment, Bokuto stood there, completely enhanced by Akaashi.

 

“Yes Bokuto-san?” he asked, turning his gaze to meet Bokuto’s.

 

“No extra practice today?” Bokuto asked, tilting his head slightly. He already knew the answer to this, seeing how Akaashi was already making his way to the clubroom, but he was still going to ask. It was that time, the time where Akaashi would skip out on extra practice for a few days, claiming to be ill. Bokuto wasn’t stupid, he knew the odds of getting sick at the same time every month were slim, but until now he had never brought it up.

 

“Not today Bokuto-san, I’m not feeling well,” Akaashi replied, saying exactly what Bokuto thought he would.

 

“Say, Akaashi,” Bokuto said, crossing his arms behind his head and looking up at the moon. “Isn’t it weird how you get sick the same time every month? I mean, what are the odds of that?” Although he was staring up at the sky, Bokuto could sense the setter stiffen. He knew he was onto something, he just wasn’t sure what that something was.

 

“It is...odd, isn’t it,” Akaashi agreed, an unreadable look on his face. Now, Bokuto could have just left it at that; he had practically told Akaashi he knew something was up, yet he didn’t. Go big or go home.

 

“This is gonna sound crazy, Keiji, but it seems as if your health changes with the moon,” he stated, shifting his eyes from the bright moon to Akaashi. Akaashi’s reaction could be due to a number of things, one, Bokuto suddenly calling him Keiji, or two, Bokuto’s moon comment. Bokuto assumed it was the name thing, he couldn’t see a reason for it to be the other, however something in his gut was telling him the moon comment was important.

 

“I have to go,” Akaashi said suddenly, turning away from Bokuto and rushing towards the clubroom. Bokuto stood, stunned for a moment, before quickly following him. Obviously something had just happened, but he had no idea what it was.

 

“Keiji, what’s going on?” he asked, pushing passed the door Akaashi had seemingly tried to close on him. “I know something isn’t right, I’m not stupid. I just wish you’d tell me. I thought you trusted me more than this.”

 

“Bokuto-san I’m fine, now please let me out,” Akaashi responded, grabbing his gear and walking to the door, which Bokuto was standing in front of.

 

“Cut the crap Keiji,” Bokuto growled, positioning himself even more in front of the door. “Do you really think I’m that stupid? Of course you’re not fine, why won’t you let me help you?” he practically pleaded. All he wanted to do was help Akaashi, so why wasn’t he letting him?

 

“I don’t want your help!” Akaashi yelled back, hurt and anger on his face. Bokuto felt the shock flow through his entire body, and in the split moment, Akaashi pushed past him into the night. Bokuto fell back against the wall, stunned. He didn’t know what to make of Akaashi’s outburst; he knew he cared about Akaashi, loved him even, but he didn’t know he meant so little to the other boy. He loved Akaashi Keiji, he really did, and for a while a small part of him wondered if the setter felt the same, but now, now he just didn’t know.

 

Gaining back his balance, Bokuto slowly stalked over to his locker to grab his stuff. He felt drained, all the energy he had after practice had all evaporated. Here he was, all alone in the clubroom, and feeling worse than he had in years. He wasn’t sure why, but just before he turned to leave, he glanced over at Akaashi’s empty locker-which wasn’t actually empty. Curiously, Bokuto bent down to pick up the odd package sitting on the bottom of the cold metal, and suddenly everything made sense.

 

The package was for a special type of medication; medication specifically designed to repress werewolf transformations. At this realization, Bokuto wasn’t so depressed anymore, it all fit together. Akaashi was a werewolf, it explained the timing of his sickness and the moon. He didn’t want Bokuto to know, that’s why he had snapped. Without a second thought, Bokuto scooped up all of his stuff and ran, hoping to find Akaashi along the way.

 

The shortest route to Akaashi’s house from school was through a wooded area, so that’s the way Bokuto went. It wasn’t the safest place at night, it was always too dark and the path was uneven, but he could not have cared less at the particular moment. All that mattered was that he found Akaashi; that’s all the was on his mind. As he ran along the small forest trail, his foot caught on a loose root, and he tripped, tumbling down the side of the hill into a small ravine. Groaning, he pushed himself up, only to yelp out in pain. The way that he tripped and fell, Bokuto guessed he sprained his ankle, because the pain was insane. He sighed, resting his head back against the hill, so much for finding Akaashi. Today had just really sucked for Bokuto, he fought with Akaashi, found a way to resolve things, and now he was stuck at the bottom of a ravine with an injured ankle; just great. He sighed again, closing his eyes and just accepting that he’d be here a while.

 

“Bokuto-san are you okay?” a worried voice asked from above him. Bokuto lazily opened his eyes a looked up, spotting Akaashi about halfway between him and the path.

 

“Can’t walk,” he muttered, closing his eyes again. Everything from the past day had caught up with him, and he was very tired.

 

“What are you even doing here? Your house is in the other direction,” Akaashi pointed out. Bokuto just nodded; he would fall asleep at any moment.

 

“Koutaro,” Akaashi said sternly, causing Bokuto to bolt up and look at him. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Bokuto asked, looking into Akaashi’s eyes. “I was looking for you.”

 

“Why?” Akaashi responded, a clear look of confusion on his face. “I said I didn’t want you and stormed out, why would you still follow me?”

 

“Because I know Keiji, I know everything. And even if I didn’t, I would have followed you anyway,” he admitted.

 

“You....know?” Akaashi asked, fear washing over his face. Bokuto fished the medication out of his bag and handed it to the other boy.

 

“Oh”

 

“Keiji,” Bokuto began, gentle grabbing his hand, partly to keep him from running away, and partly because it just felt _right_. “I just want you to know that this doesn’t change anything, not for me at least. You’re still Akaashi Keiji, second year setter at Fukurodani and my best friend. And it...it doesn’t change the fact that I’m in love with you either.” At that confession, Akaashi’s eyes grew four sizes, and Bokuto loved it.

 

“You...love me?” he asked, slumping down in the grass next to him.

 

“Yeah,” Bokuto replied, admiring how the moonlight looked on Akaashi’s hair. “I have for a while actually.”

 

“Even now..?” he asked, unsure of himself. Bokuto smiled and reached out his arms, bringing the other boy in for a hug.

 

“Even now”

 

**EXTRA:**

 

“Hey Akaashi, I need help getting home, I can’t walk.”

 


End file.
